Never
by rona-nemone
Summary: "Hyung.. Let's break up." / "..Jimin dan Jungkook dalam bahaya!.." / "Keparat itu! Mau cari mati ya!" / "Never, Hyung." / "Jangan terluka lagi, aku menyayangimu." / VKook. TaeKook . YoonMin / Typo(s) Everywhere / DLDR


**Never**

Author : RonaTan

Genre : Romance

Cast : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

Rating : T

Lenght : OneShoot

 **Warning!**

 **This is Yaoi Story. BoysxBoys.**

 **VKOOK and YOONMIN  
Don'tLikeDon'tRead :3**

.

.

.

.

2 orang _namja_ sedang duduk dibawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang di sebuah taman. Yang satu bersurai _orange_ , dan yang satu lagi bersurai cokelat. Mereka sedang asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Si surai _orange_ itu adalah Kim Taehyung, berandalan yang sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan. Kini dia sedang menghabiskan makanannya dengan lahap. Dan yang duduk disebelahnya adalah Jeon Jungkook, seorang _namja_ manis bergigi kelinci yang menjadi primadona di sekolahnya karena dia sangat imut. Kini dia sedang menekuk kedua kakinya, sambil menatap rerumputan dibawahnya.

" _Hyung_.. _Let's break up_." Taehyung berhenti mengunyah makanannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kook?" Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jungkook yang kini sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kaki-kaki jenjangnya.

"Aku ingin kita putus, _Hyung_." Taehyung mendekat kearah Jungkook, menarik wajah yang lebih muda untuk dipertemukan dengannya.

"Apa alasanmu? Bukankah kita tidak sedang bertengkar? Kenapa Kook? Kita baru saja bersenang-senang. Kenapa sekarang kau malah meminta putus? Apa kesalahanku?" Taehyung menatap dalam _onyx_ gelap milik yang lebih muda.

"Tak ada _Hyung_ , aku hanya ingin kita putus. Aku lelah bermain-main seperti ini. Sifatmu kekanakkan, _Hyung_. Aku tidak betah." Taehyung bungkam, dia melihat genangan air dimata indah Jungkook.

Hal yang paling tidak sanggup Taehyung lihat adalah Jungkook yang sedang menangis, Taehyung yang merupakan berandalan itu akan dengan cepat menghajar orang-orang yang menyakiti Jungkook-'nya'. Tapi untuk masalah kali ini, Taehyung rasanya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri karena alasan Jungkook menangis adalah dirinya.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau, Kook." Taehyung memberi kecupan pada kedua kelopak mata Jungkook. "Bahagialah, sayang." Taehyung memberi senyuman kepada Jungkook, lalu segera bangkit dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terdiam dibawah pohon.

Taehyung yang ditakuti banyak orang itu akan sangat berbeda dengan Taehyung yang berada didepan Jungkook. Taehyung yang ada didepan Jungkook adalah Taehyung yang kekanakkan, baik, penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, rela melakukan apapun untuk kebahagian Jungkook. Walaupun itu berarti melepaskan Jungkook, atau harus menukarkan nyawanya demi kebahagiaan Jungkook. Mari kita katakan bahwa Taehyung itu bodoh, tapi Taehyung tidak pernah bermasalah dengan hal-hal itu.

" _Mianhae_ , _Hyung_.." Jungkook menangis, sambil menatapi punggung mantan kekasihnya yang kini sudah pergi menjauh dari keberadaannya.

* * *

Taehyung terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya, menyusuri jalanan malam seorang diri. Kejadian tadi siang masih membuatnya _mood_ -nya kacau. Aura hitam mengikuti sepanjang perjalanannya.

"Tae!" Taehyung berhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya.

" _Wae, Hyung_?" Taehyung melihat Yoongi yang merupakan senior seperjuangannya itu, Yoongi meringis melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang benar-benar tidak enak dilihat.

"Wajahmu menjijikkan." Taehyung kembali berjalan, diikuti oleh Yoongi disampingnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Yoongi menatap jalanan malam kota yang ia tinggali sejak kecil itu. Dan sesekali bergumam, 'Terlalu ramai' karena ia benci hiruk pikuk kota.

"Aku putus dari Jungkook, _Hyung_." Yoongi membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Seingat Yoongi, Taehyung dan Jungkook merupakan pasangan yang tidak pernah terpisahkan. Sudah 2 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, dan Yoongi tidak pernah mendengar juniornya itu bertengkar dengan Jungkook.

"Kenapa? Kau memutuskannya? Atau dia memutuskanmu?" Yoongi menatap ponselnya saat tiba-tiba benda persegi panjang itu bergetar dan menunjukkan nama ' _My Lovely Jim_ '. "Jangan cerita dulu, aku mau mengangkat telfon dari Jimin." Taehyung mengangguk dengan malas.

 _"HYUUUNGGG!"_ Yoongi menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga saat mendengar kekasihnya sudah berteriak diujung sana.

" _Wae,_ Jim?" Yoongi menyatukkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar suara Jimin yang sedang menangis. Mungkin bisa dibilang, Yoongi dan Taehyung itu 11 : 12. Yoongi juga sangat tidak bisa saat mendengar kekasihnya itu menangis. (Aku rasa hubungan antara senior dan junior ini sangat dekat, sampe sifatnya juga sama-.-)

"Jimm, kenapa kau menangis?" Yoongi bertanya panik, membuat Taehyung mau tidak mau harus mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yoongi.

 _"Hyung.. Tolong aku dan Jungkook, hiks. Appoo, hiks."_ Yoongi membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna, ditambah lagi saat mendengar kata 'Tolong' dan 'Jungkook' didalam kalimat Jimin.

"Kau dan Jungkook kenapa? Kalian dimana?" Kini Taehyung yang membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna, sampai-sampai seperti akan keluar.

"Jungkook? Jungkook kenapa _Hyung_?" Yoongi memberikan isyarat kepada Taehyung agar diam.

 _"Aku ada di-." "HEY! SEDANG APA KAU!"_ Perkataan Jimin terputus saat sebuah teriakan merusak gendang telinga Yoongi. _"HYUNGG TOLONG!-TUT."_ Pembicaraan mereka berakhir saat Jimin berteriak histeris.

" _Hyung_ , ada apa?" Taehyung mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yoongi yang masih mematung dengan ponsel yang masih menempel pada telinganya.

"Taehyung! Jimin dan Jungkook dalam bahaya! Tadi Jimin izin untuk keluar dengan Jungkook. Lalu sekarang dia meminta tolong padaku. Dia menangis, berteriak meminta tolong!" Yoongi berbicara dengan nada panik, perkataannya berantakan. Membuat Taehyung nyaris tidak mengerti kalau saja tidak ada kata 'Jungkook' di kalimat itu.

"Dimana mereka, _Hyung_?" Taehyung ikut panik, pemuda bersurai _orange_ dan pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu terus-terusan menarik perhatian banyak orang dijalanan.

"Aku tidak tau! Tadi tiba-tiba saja ada yang berteriak saat Jimin akan mengatakan dia dimana! Kenapa juga aku lupa memasang _GPS_ di _handphone_ Jimin!" Yoongi mengacak surainya dengan kasar.

" _GPS_? Ahh, aku memasang _GPS_ di _handphone_ Jungkook!" Taehyung dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya, dan melihat dimana keberadaan Jungkook. "Gudang belakang sekolah _, Hyung_." Yoongi dan Taehyung terkejut bukan main, dia tau siapa yang bersemayam di gudang itu. ( _GPS = Global Positioning System_ )

"NAMJOON!" Taehyung dan Yoongi berteriak bersamaan, lalu dengan cepat berlari menabrak orang-orang yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Keparat itu! Mau cari mati ya!" Yoongi berdengus kesal, masih terus belari bersama Taehyung.

"Aku akan memutar kepalanya kalau dia sampai menyakiti Jungkook." Nada dingin terdengar di setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Taehyung. Malam yang sudah gelap dan dingin ini semakin terasa gelap dan dingin akibat aura yang mereka dua timbulkan.

* * *

Taehyung dan Yoongi sampai di sekolahan itu, lalu dengan cepat berlari menuju gedung belakang sekolah mereka. Dan mendapati gedung belakang sekolah yang sangat gelap. Yoongi meringis, membayangkan kekasihnya kini sedang memeluk Jungkook karena takut akan kegelapan. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Yoongi, Taehyung pun meringis, hanya saja yang dibayangkan oleh Taehyung adalah kekasih –maksudku mantan kekasihnya kini sedang menangis karena takut berhadapan dengan orang-orang seram didalam sana.

Yoongi dan Taehyung berlari dan mendobrak pintu gudang yang terbuat dari besi, benturan pertama antara tubuh mereka dan dinginnya pintu besi itu membuat keduanya meringis sambil memeganggi lengan mereka. Berkali-kali mereka mendobrak pintu itu, hingga akhirnta pintu terbuka, entah bagaimana bisa kekuatan Yoongi dan Taehyung bisa membuka pintu besi itu.

"JIM!/KOOK!" Yoongi dan Taehyung dengan cepat berlari menghampiri 2 orang _namja_ yang kini sudah terkulai lemas didinginnya lantai gudang yang berdebu. Tidak sesuai dengan bayangan Yoongi dan Taehyung, tapi ini lebih parah. Tubuh Jungkook dan Jimin terikat, mulut mereka ditutup dengan lakban hitam, sebuah goresan ada diwajah mereka berdua hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Jungkook bangun!" Taehyung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jungkook, begitu juga dengan Yoongi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa sampai disini." Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Suara itu membuat Taehyung dan Yoongi mau tidak mau harus mengalihkan pandangannya kearah orang-orang yang kini sudah berada didepan pintu gudang.

"Apa maumu?!" Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya, diikuti oleh Yoongi. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati gerombolan itu.

"Mauku? Aku ingin kalian mati." Taehyung tersenyum miring – _smirk_ , mendengar penuturan Namjoon.

"Dalam mimpimu keparat!" Satu pukulan telak dilayangkan Taehyung tepat pada rahang Namjoon. Membuat cairan berwarna merah keluar dari sudut bibir si _blonde_.

"Kalian tidak sadar? 2 lawan 27 orang. Kalian fikir siapa yang akan menang?" Kali ini Yoongi yang memberikan _smirk_ nya pada pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Kau tidak pernah mendengar kami berdua melawan 39 berandalan kampungan seperti kalian?" Namjoon memberi perintah agar 26 orang yang ada dibelakangnya untuk maju, membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk menonton perkelahian itu.

Suara pukulan demi pukulan terdengar diruangan itu, Taehyung dan Yoongi membuat posisi saling membelakangi untuk melindungi sisi yang tidak terlihat oleh jarak pandang mereka. Dari 26 yang menyerang mereka tersisa 3 orang yang masih bisa bangkit dan memberikan pukulan maupun tendangan ke Taehyung dan Yoongi.

"Kau hadapi keparat itu, aku akan menghabisi 3 tikus ini." Taehyung mengangguk dan dengan santai berjalan menghampiri Namjoon yang terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat sisa makhluk yang masih bisa bertarung melawan Yoongi.

"Kau lupa sedang berurusan dengan siapa?" Taehyung memberi pukulan diperut Namjoon, membuat pemiliknya meringis kesakitan.

"Keparat sepertimu tidak seharusnya berani menyentuh kekasih orang lain." Taehyung menendang alat _vital_ Namjoon, hingga pemiliknya jatuh tersungkur kelantai.

"Kau itu lebih lemah daripada siapapun." Taehyung memberikan tendangan tepat diperut Namjoon.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau berani menyentuh mereka." Taehyung berniat meninggalkan Namjoon yang kini sudah tersungkur dilantai. Namun, kaki Taehyung ditarik oleh Namjoon. Membuat Taehyung jatuh kelantai, dan dengan cepat Namjoon menindih tubuh Taehyung lalu memberinya pukulan bertubi-tubi pada wajah Taehyung. Membuat beberapa luka lebam dan cairan berwarna merah mengalir disudut bibirnya.

"Brengsek kau! Kau merebut Jin _Hyung_ dariku! Padahal kau itu kekasih Jungkook! Kemarin kau makan dengan Jin _Hyung_ kan?! Lalu bagaimana rasanya diputuskan Jungkook?" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, dia bingung dengan apa yang sedang dikatakan oleh orang yang sedang menindih tubuhnya itu.

"Jin _Hyung_?" Taehyung menghentikan acara _–mari pukuli Taehyung–_ yang dilakukan oleh Namjoon dengan cara memutar balikkan keadaan. Kini Taehyung berada diatas Namjoon.

"Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku membuat hubungan dengan sepupuku!" Taehyung memberikan satu pukulan tepat disebelah wajah Taehyung. Membenturkan tangannya pada kerasnya lantai.

"Sepupu?" Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau nyaris mencelakai orang-orang yang kusayang hanya karena kau cemburu?" Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya, meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih terbaring didinginnya lantai.

Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Yoongi yang kini sedang berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang ada pada tubuh kekasihnya. Taehyungpun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yoongi. Lalu dengan cepat mereka menggendong pasangan mereka masing-masing ala _bridal style_ menuju apartemen mereka.

"Jangan berani-beraninya mengancam kekasihku lagi." Taehyung berucap dengan nada sinis sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

* * *

Taehyung membaringkan Jungkook dengan perlahan di ranjang empuk miliknya. Taehyung mengambil kain basah, perlengkapan P3K, dan baju kaos berwarna putih dan celana _boxer_ miliknya.

Dengan perlahan Taehyung membersihkan tubuh Jungkook, Lalu menggantikkan baju Jungkook dengan baju milik Jungkook yang ada di apartemen Taehyung. Taehyung diam beberapa saat, memandangi wajah manis kekasihnya, lalu memberikan pengobatan pada luka-luka Jungkook dengan telaten. Taehyung sudah sangat berpengalaman soal membersihkan luka.

"Aku masih menyayangimu Kook.. Sangat.." Taehyung mengusap bagian pipi Jungkook yang tidak terkena luka. Lalu memberi kecupan cukup lama pada kening Jungkook. Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya, berniat meninggalkan Jungkook dikamar itu.

" _Hyung_.." Taehyung terkejut, lalu menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati kini Jungkook sedang memposisikan tubuhnya.

"Jungkook, bagaimana tubuhmu? Bagian mana yang terasa sakit?" Jungkook menggeleng perlahan, Taehyung melihat Jungkook menahan air matanya.

"Tadinya aku berniat mengantarkan kau pulang, tapi aku takut _Eomma_ akan berteriak histeris saat melihat kau terluka." Taehyung masih berdiri diambang pintu, memperhatikan Jungkook yang kini sudah duduk diatas ranjang milik Taehyung.

" _Hyung_.. Maafkan aku.." Taehyung tersenyum, dia berjalan menghampiri Jungkook. Memeluknya dengan _posesif_ seolah takut jika melepaskannya makan Jungkook akan pergi.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Kook." Jungkook membalas pelukkan yang diberikan oleh Taehyung, menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada ceruk leher Taehyung.

"Namjoon bilang dia ingin menyakitimu _Hyung_ , tapi jika aku putus darimu dia bilang dia tidak akan menyakitimu. Tapi ternyata dia berbohong.." Taehyung mengangguk mendengar penuturan Jungkook yang masih sibuk membasahi baju yang dikenakan Taehyung dengan air mata Jungkook.

"Tak apa Kook, tapi jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kau tau kan, tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakiti aku kecuali saat kau meninggalkan aku. Kau itu kekuatanku." Jungkook mengangguk sambil terus menerus bergumam maaf.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bisa kau dibawa ke gudang itu?" Taehyung menangkup pipi kekasihnya dengan perlaha, berusaha untuk tidak membuat luka goresan diwajah manis kekasihnya itu terasa pedih.

"Namjoon bilang ada yang ingin dia sampaikan padaku tentang kau _Hyung_. Jadi aku minta temani Jimin.." Taehyung tersenyum mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu. Meskipun sedikit kesal karena Namjoon membuat kekasihnya kesakitan, tapi dia senang melihat kenyataan bahwa Jungkook tidak benar-benar membencinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Kook. Jangan sekalipun mengatakan putus, mengerti?" Jungkook mengangguk dengan cepat.

" _Never, Hyung_." Jungkook mengecup singkat bibir Taehyung, membuat Taehyung mengeluarkan cengiran kotak khasnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kook." Taehyung memberi kecupan panjang pada kening Jungkook, membuat Jungkook memejamkan matanya karena menikmati perlakuan Taehyung.

"Aku juga, _Hyung_." Jungkook berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkan kekasihnya lagi.

" _Hyung_ , ayo kita obati lukamu." Taehyung meringis, membayangkan Jungkook yang tidak mengerti mengenai pengobatan itu mengobati lukanya. Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang dan berisik di apartemen milik Taehyung.

* * *

" _Hyunggg, appo!_ " Jimin meringis saat Yoongi membersihkan luka yang ada diwajahnya.

"Jangan berteriak Jim, aku belum menyetuh lukamu sama sekali.." Yoongi membuang nafas dengan kasar.

"Hiks.. aku takut itu sakit _Hyung_.." Jimin menangis, membuat Yoongi merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku.." Yoongi mengecup bibir _kissable_ Jimin, membuat Jimin sedikit tenang. Tapi kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil, yang akhirnya membuat Jimin terbuai pada perlakuan Yoongi.

"Sudah selesai." Yoongi melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan langsung membereskan perlengkapan P3K yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk mengobati luka Jimin saat mereka berciuman tadi. Jimin menyentuh pipinya, dan benar saja luka itu kini sudah di lapisi _plester strip_.

"Tidak sakit kan?" Jimin mengangguk dengan cepat.

" _Gomawo_ , _Hyung_." Yoongi mengangguk, lalu merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang empuk miliknya dan Jimin.

"Kemari." Yoongi menepuk-nepuk bagian ranjang yang kosong, meminta Jimin untuk ikut berbaring disana. Jimin menurut, dia ikut berbaring diranjang yang dilapisi kain berwarna biru itu.

"Jangan terluka lagi, aku menyayangimu." Yoongi memeluk tubuh Jimin dengan erat, Jimin membalas perlakuan Yoongi kepadanya.

"Hmm, aku juga _Hyung_." Jimin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yoongi. Dan mari kita biarkan mereka bertemu dialam mimpi mereka.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

 ** _A.N_** _:_

 _Annyeonghaseyoo~  
Aku gak tau mau bilang apaa, heee:3  
Aku harap kalian suka cerita gak jelas ini:')_

 _Mind To Review?  
Keep Reading~_


End file.
